Transformers Prime - I don't want to be alone
by Bossbot
Summary: Ratchet finds a sparkling that turns out to belong to one of the worst mechs around, Megatron; but the sparkling is a future prime and one who has a compassionate and merciful spark nothing like his Sire. What would that mech do to get his son back; and how will he handle a son who is the complete opposite of him...The mighty Megatron?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does; I only own Flameblossom in the later part of the story.

A/N – The top art of baby Optimus was made by Skyrore1999 on DevianART and is used with her permission. She is very talented check her art out if you get the chance, thanks.

Summary: Ratchet finds a sparkling that turns out to belong to one of the worst mechs around, Megatron; but the sparkling is a future prime and one who has a compassionate and merciful spark nothing like his Sire. What would that mech do to get his son back; and how will he handle a son who is the complete opposite of him...The mighty Megatron?

Transformers Prime – I don't want to be alone

Prologue

A small sparkling clicked and chirped at the mech watching him; as cheers and roars erupted from Kaon. There were loud shouts of approval as a silver mech walked out once more victorious from a fight in the pits of Kaon.

The mech picked up the sparkling when he raised his servos up toward his Sire.

"Hello my little one, and were you good for Soundwave?" he asked as the sparkling clicked wildly then. "Orion, you will need to get big and strong like your Sire; so you can rip the sparks out of all who try to defy you." the silver mech said as the sparkling started to whimper a bit.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream said.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"It would seem Sentinel Prime is out and about with the prospect of speaking to his people about concerned matters. I might suggest you speak with him concerning your changes you have in mind, Lord Megatron." Starscream said.

Megatron growled.

"Alright, you will watch my son; and if you fail to keep him safe, Starscream it will be you I gut next, is that understood?" Megatron demanded as he glanced at his son and smiled. "My little future prime; you make your Sire very proud." Megatron said as he handed Starscream his son. "Watch him with your life, Starscream," Megatron replied as he and Soundwave went to look for Sentinel Prime.

Orion glanced up at Starscream; who looked at the small little mechling.

"And what shall we do today, Orion; while your Sire goes to talk to Sentinel Prime?" asked the seeker as the mechling clicked and chirped and started to pet Starscream's face very gently.

Starscream frowned.

"Sometimes it is hard to believe you belong to Megatron you seem so different." Starscream said.

"Hey Screamer...!" exclaimed two seekers who transformed and landed on the ground.

"Do not call me that," Starscream snarled. "I am going to put you on the ground for a moment, Orion; be good, alright?" Starscream said as he placed Orion on the ground or a moment; when his two trine brothers came up to him.

"It's your name," Skywarp said.

"My designation is Starscream NOT Screamer, so if you do not mind I would prefer to be stated as such please." Starscream said as Thundercracker and Skywarp both smirked.

"Touchy, touchy, touchy," they said.

Orion clicked several times wanting to get Starscream's attention; but he was ignored now that the seeker's trine was there with him. Orion looked sad then, he didn't like to be ignored he liked company and attention. So, he tried once more to get the seeker's attention he raised his little servos to try and win Starscream's attention. He clicked and chirped as well; but he was not rewarded with praise and love only harsh words and tones.

He didn't like that.

"Not now, Orion!" the seeker shouted as Orion's bottom lip plate started to quiver.

Orion looked back at Starscream, and then started to crawl away; he headed for a dangerous part of the city and as he chirped at the passing Cybertronians who ignored him. Orion found he was all alone; and he didn't like being alone at all.

He clicked, whirled and chirped; he wanted his Sire.

"Well, hello there little fellow; and what are you doing here all alone?" a pleasant voice asked as the sparkling raised his servos to the mech standing before him.

The voice belonged to a red and white mech who picked him up; and decided to take him to medical bay.

"What did you find now, doc?" the rough voice of Ironhide asked.

"A sparkling," Ratchet said. "His designation is Orion; he has a Decepticon shield on him. I found him all alone; whoever he belongs too left him all alone." Ratchet said as Ironhide growled.

"No wonder he was alone miserable Cons; is he hurt?" Ironhide asked.

"I am still checking him; he has bright colors and he has such a compassionate way about him. It's hard to think he is a Decepticon at all." Ratchet said.

"What are you going to do with him?" Ironhide asked.

"Keep him, until his Carrier or Sire comes for him." Ratchet said as Ironhide glanced at Ratchet knowing he will become attached to the little mechling.

He sighed.

"And what if they don't come for him?" Ironhide asked.

"I will adopt him," Ratchet said.

Xxxxxxx

:::::::... Megatron to Starscream, come in...::::::::

:::::::::... Yes master, what is it?...:::::::::

:::::::::... I need for you to take care of Orion for a bit; and when I tell you to come to the Nemesis with him...::::::

:::::::::... What why, what happened master...::::::::

::::::::::... I have offlined Sentinel Prime, and his guards will be looking for me. You must keep Orion safe and the Autobots must never know he is my son, is that clear...:::::::

::::::::::... Of course, Megatron...:::::::::

::::::::::::... How is he?...:::::::::

Starscream turned to look at Orion and found the sparkling had disappeared.

:::::::::... He is fine, Master; he is never better...::::::::

:::::::::... See to it he stays that way...:::::::::

::::::::... Yes master...::::::::

"What is it, Starscream?" Skywarp asked.

Starscream sighed.

"Megatron killed Sentinel Prime, but that is not half my problem Orion is gone." the seeker said.

"WHAT...!" Skywarp and Thundercracker exclaimed.

"Starscream, Megatron will kill you for losing his son," Thundercracker said.

"I know that, I need to find him; and I need your help." Starscream said.

"Alright, let's go," Skywarp said.

"But we cannot tell the Autobots Orion is Megatron's," Starscream said.

"Alright," his trine said.

_Scrap thought Starscream he was so dead!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 –

Ratchet checked the sparkling all over; he also noted the sparkling had a symbol on his face.

"He is a prime; this little guy is our future prime." Ratchet replied as several bigger Autobots one of which was Ultra Magnus came in carrying the body of Sentinel Prime.

"By the Allspark, no," Ratchet whispered when he witnessed them coming into his medical bay.

"Our leader and prime is dead," replied Ultra Magnus.

"By whose servo...?" Ironhide demanded.

"It was Megatron. They were arguing about something and we were too late to stop the fatal wound; and he transformed and took off along with Soundwave." Ultra Magnus explained.

"That black sparked glitch," Ironhide snarled his cannons whirled to life as Orion having heard Ultra Magnus say his Sire's name had perked up slightly; but Ratchet naturally did not understand why and misunderstood.

"Do not scare the sparkling," Ratchet scolded as he picked up the sparkling in his servos.

Orion clicked and whirled as he held onto Ratchet; it was clear he liked Ratchet.

"Let's get you an energon cube, Orion," Ratchet said.

Orion chirped, as Ratchet gave him the energon cube. Orion clicked and pointed toward Sentinel Prime's body. Ratchet could see the sad expression on Orion's face plates, as he wiggled out of Ratchet's servos and climbed onto Sentinel's body.

"That is not proper..." Ultra Magnus started to say until Ratchet stopped him by holding his servo up.

"Come here, little guy." Ironhide said.

"Wait Ironhide, look." Ratchet said in a stunned tone of voice as Sentinel's chest plates opened up.

Orion sat on Sentinel's chest as suddenly he heard a very powerful voice.

"Orion, you show special traits and even as a sparkling your spark is pure; you will in the future be forced to stand against your Sire. You will lead your people to greatness; when you come of age, Orion. You are the new bearer of the Matrix of Leadership guard it and use it well; and as you rise your new name will be Optimus Prime." Primus said as Orion now known as Optimus Prime clapped and chipped wildly.

The others stood in awe as they saw the Matrix of Leadership go into the tiny sparkling's chest and blend with his spark making him stronger. They however had no idea that Primus was speaking to the sparkling; until they were about to be told.

However, while the adult bots watched that; they also saw a golden light appear outside as Primus spoke but clearly was addressing Ratchet.

"Ratchet, you must raise the sparkling as your own; he is now designated Optimus Prime; keep him from his Sire." Primus said.

"Who is his Sire, Primus?" Ratchet asked as he, Ironhide, Ultra Magnus and another unidentified Autobot got on their knees.

"Megatron is his Sire; you must keep him from his son at all costs." Primus instructed.

"Megatron is his Sire?" Ultra Magnus questioned.

"We will keep him from Megatron; and I will raise him as my own." Ratchet said.

"Very good, Ratchet; this little one is special indeed." Primus said.

"You can count on me, Primus," Ratchet said.

"Till all are one," Primus said.

"Till all are one," Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Ironhide and the other Autobot said.

Silence...

"So, how will we keep him from Megatron?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet thought quickly the only way to do it completely was to remove the bond as well as several other surgical things.

"We change his insignia and we give him blue optics, and I will change his coding and I will remove the bond; and no one will ever be the wiser." Ratchet said as he needed to get started right away.

"Alright doctor, we'll leave you to your work then." Ultra Magnus replied as he looked at little Optimus and smiled. "This little one is our future he is the last of the primes; and must stay protected at all costs." Ultra Magnus said with much conviction.

"You better get a move on, Ratchet." Ironhide stated.

"Indeed, I have a lot of work to do," Ratchet answered as he started up preparations to hide Optimus from his Sire, Megatron.

Xxxxxxxxx

Starscream was frantic he couldn't find the sparkling anywhere as he and his trine searched wildly for the sparkling. Starscream quickly had one option to blame the sparkling's disappearance on someone else; and make up a terrible story to fool his master but would Megatron believe it was the question?

"What are you going to do, Starscream if we can't find Orion?" Skywarp asked.

"Leave Cybertron and never come back?" Thundercracker offered.

"Hey yeah, we could go off exploring would be cool huh?" Skywarp suggested as Starscream rolled his optics at his brother.

"There will be nowhere safe for me if I just did that; however if Megatron were to believe his son perished by the servos of the Autobots." Starscream remarked.

"All out war," Skywarp and Thundercracker replied together.

"Exactly," Starscream said evilly. "Hit me," Starscream said.

"What?" they said.

"I said hit me, we need to make this look convincing you two will hit me and make it look like I was viciously attacked by Autobots." Starscream said as Skywarp and Thundercracker glanced at each other.

"Are you sure?" Skywarp asked.

"Yes, now do it already!" he shouted.

Skywarp and Thundercracker started to hit Starscream as he planned; while Ratchet removed the Decepticon shield and replaced it with the Autobot shield. Ratchet also replaced the optics; and Optimus' coding and matched it to his own.

He sighed, as now was the tough part removing the bond; he knew Megatron would feel complete agony from a severed creator/creation but he didn't care about Megatron. It was Optimus he was worried about.

However Optimus clung to Ratchet as he did the operation and when it was removed Optimus was quickly soothed and loved by Ratchet to make the sparkling relax and accept him as his Sire. It didn't actually take that long it was like Optimus needed this; he just curled up to Ratchet tightly and started to purr in his servos.

"That's it, Optimus just slip into recharge." Ratchet said.

Xxxxxxxx

On the Nemesis,

Megatron shouted out in pain and collapsed onto the floor of the ship; his one servo going to his spark, his red optics brighter than ever.

"ORION...!" Megatron roared in pain as his creator/creation bond was severed. "My sparkling is offline!" Megatron shouted. "I will kill Starscream for allowing this to happen..." Megatron snarled as Hook and Knockout walked up trying to help their leader to the medical bay; but both knowing it would take a lot to help him now.

Orion was supposed to take over as future prime; Megatron had planned on ruling Cybertron and everyone who was on it through his son and now those plans would be ruined.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N – This story is strictly AU and anyone who does not like the premise can stop reading it for all I care; but if you disrespect me in reviews you will be blocked plain and simple.

Thank you to those who came to my defense about the person who put that rude review; it meant a lot that you stuck up for my story.

Chapter 2

Starscream growled.

"Must you two appear to enjoy this; it is not supposed to be enjoy it is to save my aft from Megatron's wrath!" Starscream yelled.

"Sorry," they said with a smile.

Starscream glanced over at his trine with a sneer; this had to be perfect if it was going to fool Megatron.

"I believe this will do, don't you?" Starscream asked.

"Screamer," Skywarp started to say; until Starscream cut him off.

"Don't call me Screamer," Starscream snarled. "Now, what is it?" he demanded.

"Don't you think Megatron might want to see a body?" Skywarp asked.

Silence...

"I will think of something; when we get to the ship." he retorted.

"That means he'll be winging it," Thundercracker said with a laugh.

"Oh just come on, and let's go." Starscream ordered.

"Okay," they said as they transformed and took off for the Nemesis.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

On board the Nemesis; Megatron was in the medical bay his optics ablaze with anger and pain.

"How is this possible?" Megatron demanded.

"Without your heir, my Lord; you cannot rule Cybertron." Hook remarked.

"I will have Starscream's spark for this," Megatron said with a snarl just as Starscream and his Trine arrived as Skywarp and Thundercracker helped Starscream into the medical bay.

Megatron looked furious as his blade came out and he looked like he would gut Starscream at any moment.

"You dare return to my ship without my son; you allowed him to be killed!" Megatron roared.

The three seekers were shocked upon hearing that news; when they hadn't told them their lie yet. However they went along and started their own lie; so they would save Starscream from possible death by Megatron's servos.

"Lord Megatron, he was attacked by Autobots it was not his fault." Skywarp said.

"Are you saying Autobots did this?" Megatron demanded his optics showed he did not believe one word they were saying at first.

"They did not kill the sparkling on purpose; it was an accident, my Lord." Thundercracker said.

"My son is dead and my ruling Cybertron right along with him; I murdered a prime I can no longer show my face on Cybertron again without the royal Elite guards coming after me." Megatron said.

Silence...

"So, if my son will not be the next prime, then no one else will be prime either!" Megatron roared.

Silence...

"Gather all the Decepticon forces still on Cybertron now; if I cannot rule Cybertron with my son; then no one will." he snarled as his blood red optics burned brightly with hatred and anger.

"As you wish," one of the Vehicons said.

"Cybertron will feel my wrath; and everyone on it." Megatron said with a deadly calmness to his voice.

Xxxxxx

On Cybertron one day later...

Explosions hit the planet with such a relentlessness; as Ratchet tried to pack up what he could holding Optimus close as he tried to calm the sparkling down.

"Ratchet, we have a ship ready to go with me, you and Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Bumblebee. We are leaving Cybertron and heading for a planet in the far off galaxy called Earth, come on." Ironhide said.

"Cybertron...?" Ratchet asked.

Silence...

Ironhide shook his head then.

"Cybertron is lost we have to protect our leader and future prime now." Ironhide said as Ratchet nodded as they hurried to an escape ship; and watched as the ship left while their home became a dead husk from the war Megatron and his forces caused.

Ratchet held Optimus in his servos and cradled him.

"You are our last hope, little one." Ratchet said as he felt energon tears roll down his face.

They lost their home; could things get much worse than that?


	4. Chapter 3

Author notation – There is a huge time gap from when they left Cybertron to when they arrive on Earth; naturally for the flow of the story as well.

Originally I was going to take this story in a different way; but I changed my mind strictly because my ideas for it went in another direction it happens. I wanted to make it have a slightly different ending; and yes it won't be a long story not this one. Accused is going to be longer; but this one as I mentioned has taken a different path from what I was going to do.

Chapter 3

The journey to Earth had the Autobots in the ship in stasis until they almost reached Earth; it had taken quite a bit of time so Naturally Optimus had started to go into a youngling and not a sparkling like he had been.

They had awoken from stasis and Optimus was walking around the ship wanting to help the others.

"Can I help?" Optimus asked.

"No, this is a big bot's job, Optimus." Wheeljack said as Bulkhead sat by his buddy and fellow Wrecker.

They had landed in a secluded area on Earth; and the area was blanketed with white and the Autobots learned it was what humans called snow. It was wintertime in the middle of November; and the Autobots needed some sort of shelter. They figured for now their ship would due; but they needed something better and they needed it soon with their youngling they had with them.

The Autobots were all busy with their chores; and Optimus loved attention as mentioned before wanted the other Autobots to play with him.

"Can someone play with me?" Optimus asked as Ironhide turned slightly.

"Not right now little guy," Ironhide said.

Optimus asked everyone to play; but they didn't because they were busy. So Optimus didn't know what else to do except entertain himself in some way; and he loved to take walks so he got up and left the safety of the ship to investigate their new home.

He didn't know the dangers that would be lurking outside in the wooded area; and how dangerous they could be to a youngling like him.

Xxxxxx

On the Nemesis,

Megatron was numb. He had thought what his forces did on Cybertron would quench his pain; but it didn't. If anything it somehow made it worse; he'd lost his son and home all at the same time.

He wondered if he'd ever feel sensible again; he didn't feel like he would. He subspaced his datapad filled with pictures of his son; while energon tears rolled down his face.

"Accursed tears," he growled.

Starscream stood in the doorway his own spark going out to his leader; as he dared to walk closer toward Megatron.

"Megatron, I am sorry." Starscream said.

Megatron growled only once; but then sighed.

"He was my son, my heir and the last bit of reminder I had of his Carrier; she was my mate." Megatron said.

"You are speaking of Flameblossom, aren't you?" Starscream asked.

Megatron nodded.

"She perished while giving life to Orion; there was a complication a very rare complication that robbed her from us." Megatron said. "And now I lost Orion," Megatron said as Starscream didn't want to hide the truth anymore.

"Master, perhaps he is still out there," Starscream finally said as Megatron slowly glanced up his red optics turned fierce once more.

"Do not play games with me, I felt the bond break, Starscream." Megatron snarled. "And you told me he perished." Megatron said but his tone lacked the usual force behind it.

Silence...

"Master, I made up the story I had lost Orion he had wanted to play; and my Trine arrived and we were talking he wanted to play and I may or may not have been a little cross with him." Starscream said.

"But the creator/creation bond was severed I felt its terrible end," Megatron said.

"Perhaps, something else ended it, master." Starscream said.

Megatron thought for a moment if that were the case that would mean he was still alive; and he would be with the Autobots that fled off Cybertron. The most natural place they would go would be Earth; he had to get there and check he just had too.

"Leave me for a bit, Starscream." Megatron said as Starscream nodded.

Megatron paced, as he suddenly heard something behind him; he turned to find his bonded but she looked different. She looked strange. She was transparent, she was a spirit.

"Hello Megatronous," she said.

"Flameblossom, but how is it possible?" he asked.

"Primus allowed me the chance to speak to you; Megatronous; you must stop this path you are on. If not just for your sake then for our son's sake; you destroyed Cybertron due to rage and anger. If you do not stop this cycle you will end up killing your own son in the future; look at your future Megatronous watch and heed this warning." Flameblossom said.

(Megatron's future shown by Flameblossom)

Megatron and another Cybertronian are fighting; Megatron snarled while his giant purple blade made from dark energon was in his hand.

"I will never back down all those who defy me will be crushed starting with the end of you Optimus Prime." Megatron snarled as he head butted Optimus and then punched him giving him ample chance to make his next move.

He rammed his dark star saber into Optimus' spark chamber; as Optimus stumbled slightly and Megatron snarled and impaled him once more in his spark completely extinguishing Optimus' life force.

(Megatron's vision from Flameblossom ends)

Megatron looked at Flameblossom; who looked sad then.

"That was our son he is still alive then?" Megatron asked as she nodded.

Megatron looked away.

"How do I atone for the murder of Sentinel Prime and the destruction of our home; how Flameblossom I caused so much pain and violence on our home?" Megatron said.

Silence...

"Megatronous, our home can be repaired and brought back with this; it is from Primus," she said as she handed him something.

Megatron looked at it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It is called a seed; you just simply place it onto the planet and it will bring it back to its full glory." she said.

"So, this is a peace offering for our home; but it will not ease with the murder of Sentinel Prime." Megatron said.

Silence...

"Megatronous, did you mean to kill Sentinel?" Flameblossom asked.

Megatron looked away then; as he truly searched his spark for the answer. He found his answer startled even himself; because he honestly did not mean to kill the old prime.

"No, I did not mean for it to happen," Megatron said as another voice entered the conversation.

"Do you mean what you say, Megatron?"

Megatron saw the glow and could not believe it; Primus was speaking to him but why he did not think himself worthy of that.

"Primus, yes I mean it," Megatron said.

"Alright, you will be given a chance to do what you need to do, Megatron," Primus said as he and Flameblossom disappeared and left Megatron wondering if he could truly do this or not as his clawed fingers tightened on the see; which Flameblossom gave him.


	5. Chapter 4 - Ending

Chapter 4

Ratchet and Ironhide searched all over for the sparkling; they hadn't been on Earth for too long. However they were all busy trying to make preparations for safety that they lost sight of playing with the lonely little youngling. Optimus loved affection and craved touch; he loved hugs.

"We have to find him; before any Cons find him." Ratchet said as he looked outside from their makeshift base. "It's snowing hard; Optimus will not last long his size and given how much it is accumulating out there." Ratchet said.

"Let's go, hurry up." Ironhide ordered as they all transformed and headed out in the cold and freezing tempetures to find Optimus.

"Primus, please protect him," Ratchet said as he transformed.

Xxxxxxx

Optimus shivered, as he tried to sit back his face mask over his mouth and nose. He was alone again; he didn't want to be alone again. He didn't remember much of being a sparkling; it was like one big blur. There was only one thing he did remember and that was a big mech coming out from something with his servos out and he held him. He made a sad clicking sound, he didn't like being alone like this.

"I-I don't want to be alone," he cried as he glanced up tears ran down his face.

Little Optimus wrapped his little servos around himself; he shivered as he tried to huddle away from the bitter cold.

"R-Ratchet, I-Ironhide..." he begged."Please find me, please," he whispered as he leaned back against a tree. "P- Please, I'm so cold, please." Optimus begged as he tried once more to get his small body to huddle as close as it could get. "I won't stray away again just please find me, please." he begged.

He desperately wanted warmth; he wanted to be with his adopted creators. He would never wander away again never; never ever would he do it again. His little engines revved, he glanced up at the skies; even though he couldn't really see the skies with all the snow that was coming down.

"R-Ratchet... I-Ironhide... please find me please; I don't want to be alone, please." he pleaded once more as he heard a sound; but it sounded so distant.

He looked hopeful for a moment; as he squinted trying to see who it was. He could tell it was a bot who flew; but he couldn't make out who it was.

"R-Ratchet... I-Ironhide..." he said as he glanced up seeing what he could make out was a mech just not his adopted creators.

He didn't care, he wasn't alone anymore and that's all he cared about. He raised his little servos up to the mech who stood before him with pleading optics.

"P-Please I am so cold; p-please help me please." Optimus said.

The mech narrowed his optics; but slowly bent down his clawed finger ran over the Autobot insignia. Optimus slowly put his servos down; he wasn't going to help him. He understood that he remembered Ratchet saying there were mechs who were mean; and they were called Decepticons. They were led by the meanest mech of all Megatron; and the Autobots were led by Sentinel Prime before he was killed.

Optimus looked back up at the mech before him; he was touching his insignia but Optimus was not afraid of him. He was much more afraid of being alone; and being away from someone who cared about him.

"I-I am so cold," Optimus whispered as he suddenly felt the mech pick him up.

"Come on, there is a cave nearby I will stay with you and keep you warm." the mech said as he carried Optimus into the cave.

Optimus looked at the mech; and realized he looked familiar somehow to him.

"What are you doing out here all alone like this?" the mech asked as he walked into the cave.

Optimus shrugged, and clung to the mech's armor for warmth.

"I-I got lost, I wanted to play and the others were too busy to play with me. I just wanted to play; so I went for a walk by myself and got caught in this stuff." Optimus said as he snuggled down deeper against the mech.

"It is called snow," the mech said as Optimus gripped the mech's armor.

Optimus looked up at the mech, he had pointed fangs like; and his shoulder armor was pointed. He caught sight of the insignia; and he knew he should be afraid but he wasn't. This mech was a Decepticon; he was their enemy. He saved him, and gave him warmth. He showed him compassion and mercy.

Optimus after a while his metal fingers gripped the mech's armor; he never wanted to let this mech go for some reason.

Optimus traced his finger over the Decepticon insignia; while his optics slowly started to power down. The mech that held him allowed his warmth to spread over the sparkling; as he held Optimus tightly. He ran his clawed hand over the sparkling's helm; as a sad smile touched his lip plates as a sigh escaped him.

Optimus suddenly heard the mech humming to him; and he suddenly remembered things.

(Memory 1)

A mech held him close and spoke to him gently and he could feel sadness but love too.

"Your carrier is in the Well of Allsparks, my sweet Orion; but your Sire will be here for you always. I love you always, my son." Megatron said.

(Memory 2)

Megatron smiled, and tossed him high into the air and caught him as the sparkling giggled wildly and clicked and chirped for more; while Megatron chuckled at the sparklings excitement.

(Memory 3)

Megatron sat with him and read stories; while Orion would hug his Sire tightly and chirp and click.

(Memory 4)

A small sparkling clicked and chirped at the mech watching him; as cheers and roars erupted from Kaon. There were loud shouts of approval as a silver mech walked out once more victorious from a fight in the pits of Kaon.

The mech picked up the sparkling when he raised his servos up toward his Sire.

"Hello my little one, and were you good for Soundwave?" he asked as the sparkling clicked wildly then. "Orion, you will need to get big and strong like your Sire; so you can rip the sparks out of all who try to defy you." the silver mech said as the sparkling started to whimper a bit.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream said.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"It would seem Sentinel Prime is out and about with the prospect of speaking to his people about concerned matters. I might suggest you speak with him concerning your changes you have in mind, Lord Megatron." Starscream said.

Megatron growled.

"Alright, you will watch my son; and if you fail to keep him safe, Starscream it will be you I gut next, is that understood?" Megatron demanded as he glanced at his son and smiled. "My little future prime; you make your Sire very proud." Megatron said as he handed Starscream his son. "Watch him with your life, Starscream," Megatron replied as he and Soundwave went to look for Sentinel Prime.

Orion glanced up at Starscream; who looked at the small little mechling.

"And what shall we do today, Orion; while your Sire goes to talk to Sentinel Prime?" asked the seeker as the mechling clicked and chirped and started to pet Starscream's face very gently.

Starscream frowned.

"Sometimes it is hard to believe you belong to Megatron you seem so different." Starscream said.

"Hey Screamer...!" exclaimed two seekers who transformed and landed on the ground.

"Do not call me that," Starscream snarled. "I am going to put you on the ground for a moment, Orion; be good, alright?" Starscream said as he placed Orion on the ground or a moment; when his two trine brothers came up to him.

"It's your name," Skywarp said.

"My designation is Starscream NOT Screamer, so if you do not mind I would prefer to be stated as such please." Starscream said as Thundercracker and Skywarp both smirked.

"Touchy, touchy, touchy," they said.

Orion clicked several times wanting to get Starscream's attention; but he was ignored now that the seeker's trine was there with him. Orion looked sad then, he didn't like to be ignored he liked company and attention. So, he tried once more to get the seeker's attention he raised his little servos to try and win Starscream's attention. He clicked and chirped as well; but he was not rewarded with praise and love only harsh words and tones.

He didn't like that.

"Not now, Orion!" the seeker shouted as Orion's bottom lip plate started to quiver.

Orion looked back at Starscream, and then started to crawl away; he headed for a dangerous part of the city and as he chirped at the passing Cybertronians who ignored him. Orion found he was all alone; and he didn't like being alone at all.

He clicked, whirled and chirped; he wanted his Sire.

(End of the memories)

"You are alive and that is all that matters," Megatron whispered as Optimus suddenly knew who this mech was and he moved his helm up moved his metal fingers toward the mech's face plates.

"S-Sire...?" Optimus said as Megatron's optics brightened.

He knew who he was, but how?

"Y-You are my Sire," he said as Megatron smiled and held the youngling.

"Yes, I am your Sire," Megatron said

"Why did you forget me, Sire?" Optimus asked.

Silence...

"I didn't little one, I could never forget you. You are very special to me; I made a terrible mistake back on our home and I had to leave." Megatron said as Optimus looked right into his Sire's face places.

"Forgive you, always." Optimus said as he tightened his hold on his Sire.

"I love you, my son." Megatron said.

"I love you Sire," Optimus said as he heard sounds outside; and scanned the area.

He realized with a heavy spark Ratchet and the Autobots were fast approaching. He prayed that they believed him; and they would not rip his sparkling from his life it would kill him if they did.

Optimus clung to his Sire as the other Autobots arrived; Ironhide's cannons whirled to life as did Wheeljack's blaster, Arcee and Bumblebee along with Bulkhead. Optimus put his servo up; and tried to make the others listen.

Optimus pointed toward Megatron.

"My Sire," Optimus said.

Megatron placed The Seed on the ground and explained what it was; and he also told the Autobots what he did with Sentinel Prime was a complete accident he hadn't meant to take his life.

Ratchet walked up to Megatron scanned him and to his complete surprise learned what Megatron was saying was the complete and utter truth. However what shocked Ratchet the most was the severed bond being reactivated like it was that never happened before.

Ratchet couldn't argue the fact this had to be the work of Primus; so who was he to stand in the way of what Primus wanted. They would get their home back; and have peace with the Decepticons so all would be fine.

Megatron told Ratchet to come see Optimus always; because he was attached to the youngling and he didn't want to deprive him of visits and he wanted to always do right.

Xxxxxxxxx

Many, many, many years later...

Optimus stood watching his Sire in the pits of Kaon as he was once more victorious over a beast in the arena. Optimus smiled, he was proud of his Sire; he had overcome so much and learned to channel any anger issues in the arena. Optimus' mate Elita -1 walked up and wrapped her servos around his waist.

"Your Sire is very good," she said as Optimus smiled.

"Indeed, I am very proud of him." Optimus said as she smirked.

Optimus was proud of his Sire, he had overcome a lot and there was nothing he wouldn't do for his Sire. He had made his Sire High Lord Protector as well; he was Prime and could set positions and his Sire needed this.

Optimus cast a glance upward and smiled.

"Thank you Primus, till all are one." he whispered. "Till all are one,"

Xxxxxxxx

The End


End file.
